


A Collection of ExpensiveCondimentBar

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cash is a Hypnotist, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Red Needs a Hug, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Cash, Mutt, Stretch, Red, and Sans!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Cash gives Red a little help on self-image.





	A Collection of ExpensiveCondimentBar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cash gives Red a little help on self-image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Nudity, Slightly NSFW (kinda?), Mentions of Self-Harm
> 
>  
> 
> First attempt with writing hypnotism. >.<

He couldn't look away, dropping his sweater to the ground with all the rest of his clothes. He ran his fingers across his ribcage, sighing as he followed them to his spine and around his pelvic girdle. One hand squeezed lightly at the bone while the other went back up to trace his clavicles. Every touch was like affirmation to the words echoing in his head.

_You're beautiful._

A moan, unashamed and slow, poured from his mouth as he swayed with the soft sensation of pleasure trailing after his fingers and blooming in his skull. For a moment, his movements increased at the burst desire. A glint of flashing gold caught his eye in the fuzziness that was everything but himself in the mirror.

_Savor yourself. Slowly, beautiful._

His skull might have fallen back if he wasn't locked on his wandering hands, but he smiled in agreement to the murmur in his head. Slowly…

He hummed to himself, loving the way it felt to slide his hands across his arms. He arched them over his head and rubbed against the razor-thin indents along his radius for a few minutes. He'd felt ashamed of these marks, he knew. Touching them now, he thought instead they were _proof of your strong will_. And though the shame was in his memory he brought his arms down to brush his fangs against the marks with new perspective.

He looked up in the mirror and the vibrant yet hazy red eyelight held his attention. It turned into a vaguely heart-like shape and he reached out until he felt the coolness of the mirror under his fingertips. He pressed himself closer still, enraptured by the pulsing red eyelight, until he was pressed to the mirror, arms tucked between his ribs and the glass.

The contrasting temperature made him gasp. He hadn’t noticed how hot his bones had become or how weak his legs seemed to be. He lowered himself slowly to his knees and looked down at his hands in the mirror, crossed over each other slightly and pressing into the glass. Sighing, he nuzzled against them, pride welling in the scars he felt under his fangs. His fingers naturally wrapped around his vertebrae, running up and down the ridges like a self-massage. He fell into the rhythm, humming to himself.

_Such a lovely glow._

His sockets lidded as he pressed himself away from the glass. A ruby glow was beginning to shine from between his joints. From his phalanges to his metacarpals to his carpals to the join of his elbow to the expanse of his collarbones. He smiled in awe of the ruby within his ribcage, strong and full. His lumbar vertebrae were interspersed with the same strong light at each gap and he couldn't help but trail a hand down his spine again in wonder.

His pelvis too was filled with a ruby glow and although he knew he could form something there, he didn't bother with it. Simply traced the outside of his pelvis, one dipping to trace his sacrum and tailbone, and straight down to his femurs with a pleased noise. He followed his hands as they wrapped around his femurs and slid down to his alight knee joints. His back arched slightly as he kept going, the tips of his fingers trailing to his feet behind him and he shuddered at the stretch, at the decadence he felt at his touch. At watching himself touch his own bones with such sensuality.

A wordless gasp escaped him and for a single second his eyelight wavered-

-gold flashed in the background.

_Keep going._

_See how beautiful you are?_

_Slowly, dear, slowly._

_Savor yourself._

Red moaned luxuriously and felt any tension leave him as his hands returned to his body. His eyelight followed obediently, lured to each slow sensual movement his own body made. Shivering, swaying, pressing against the glass as the comfortable warmth consumed his bones.

And it was pressed against the glass, minutes or hours later it didn't matter, that he spoke. His glow was as steady as ever, lighting the room as the background got darker. He murmured softly, inaudible over the purring that had begun sometime earlier, gazing deeply into his own pulsating eyelight, and hands ever gliding over his body.

"… beautiful…"

_Who is?_

Red smiled dreamily, skull foggy and light from the indulgence he'd drowned in willfully, "… me…"

_What are you?_

A breathless giggle, "beautiful." He whispered to his reflection like a secret.

The gold flashed, closer now.

_You're doing so good._

Red felt his purr grow stronger at the praise and a hand, familiar and comforting and so good, cupped his cheek.

_Look at me, dear._

For the first time in what felt like hours Red broke away from his own reflection and upwards, away from the mirror. His dreamy gaze was caught instead by a singular eyelight glowing powerfully. The socket full of dark burgundy light captivated his attention and he brought a hand upwards to lay over theirs. His other hand rested against the side of his skull, tracing the jagged crack that ran down the left side of his face, through socket to his replacement fang.

The gold spun effortlessly in the peripheral of his vision.

_Say it all together now, dear._

Red smiled adoringly and said with all the sincerity in his Soul, "i am beautiful."

The smile he got in return was like liquid happiness through his bones and the other leaned down, brushing their teeth against his forehead…

_You've done so good, dear. Now close your eyes… drift down for me, dear, soft and calm, deeper to sleep…_

_..._

_…_

 

 

 

Red opened his sockets, feeling like they were heavier than usual. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom through a haze and wondered why his skull felt like it was full of cotton and his bones like marshmallows. The sheets underneath him felt like heaven… and he still felt so tired.

"How are you feeling?"

Red turned his head slowly and lethargically watched slim grayed bones flick a lighter and light the cigarette held between sharp teeth. Cash inhaled deeply and then exhaled, considerately away from Red's direction. He must look like… like s-shit. No… that…

Suddenly, the past few… how long had he been out? Red shifted, trying to see the digital clock on his bedside table.

"It's 8:30pm." Cash took another drag, closing his socket.

Three hours? It had felt like so much longer… and the memories of it, colored in the softness of gold and burgundy made him shiver under the layers of blankets wrapped around him. Oh, Red dragged his hand across his ribs and though he felt no suffusing of pleasant emotions the echo of it was buzzing in his bones. Was he _purring_?

...That's right… he'd… Mutt had found him sitting in the tub the other morning. A razor resting on the bathroom counter and in the depths of panic attack, scratching at his old cuts. He hadn't done it, he'd resisted for them. It hurt them if he hurt himself so how could he do it?

But the mindset had followed him and apparently the last straw had been Cash walking in on him glaring and muttering at himself in the bathroom mirror this morning.

 

"I could give you a hand." Cash had said, blocking his way out of the bathroom.

"with what?" Red had spat back, scratching at his bandaged arms as he shifted restlessly. A gold coin suddenly appeared between Cash's fingers and Red snarled, "yer wanna brainwash me?"

Cash's smirk was smug, "You flatter me. No. This type of thing doesn't work unless you _want_ it too."

"well, maybe I don' want too-"

"You do." Cash said almost as soon he'd denied it. "For this at least. You're fine with your body most of the time." Cash had reached out and when Red flinched, snagged his chin anyway. Very slowly, he murmured, "You're beautiful, Red."

Red had been mortified by the tears in his sockets, the shame and denial spilling from his mouth. And Cash had watched him, cool and distant until he'd gone quiet.

"Now... with your permission, I'll help you believe it again." Cash's eyelight glimmered strongly, "I'll even do it free for a first-timer."

 

Red hiccupped, lifting his hands with effort to cover his aching, wet sockets. The lightness of his body suddenly became clear. He felt… good. The memory of how it felt to worship his own bones, his scars, and his sources of shame. With the impression of Cash whispering how _beautiful_ he was still strong in his mind and Soul. How badly he wanted to accept it and how easily it became _to_ accept it once he'd stopped trying to convince himself that his self-doubts were true.

For hours he'd reveled in his own body and he'd enjoyed every second.

It was okay.

It was okay to forgive the marks that made him ashamed.

His mates loved him despite, and _for_ , them. Red was… he was…

Long, spindly fingers grabbed both of his hands and pulled them down. Red sniffled as he looked up at Cash.

"What are you?"

"b-beautiful." Red sobbed out, aching from the feeling of his magic singing in agreement.

Cash let out a hum as he soothed his hand down Red's face, wiping away a trail of tears, "All together now, hmm…?"

Red closed his sockets, floating in the feeling that had been revived within him, " _i am beautiful_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all completely consensual. Cash asked permission to hypnotize Red and Red agreed to try it. Happy and wholesome relationships for the win! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please review! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
